


On Seeing the New Moon at Sunset

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Akallabêth/Last Alliance, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silver crescent is a reminder of the knives her love carries to battle, and of her hopes and fears for him.</p><p>The voice of a maiden of the Sindar, in the form of an English sonnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Seeing the New Moon at Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

A silver moon hangs in the cyan sky.  
As your cold blades lay over your cloaked back,  
A shining arc, a silent battle cry,  
Deceptively silent before attack.  
How the wintry sky dissolves, pale within  
Hazy pastels ascending to night’s hue.  
The lovely blue of your eyes meleth nin,  
Would I gazed now into those depths of blue.  
Would it was your starlight face above mine,  
Your bright hair curving down to pin me fast.  
Gilt blades, holding me willingly supine  
Beneath your night-clad form, safe home at last.  
I sigh a benison, ‘return to me’,  
I’d not see those blades beaded with ruby.


End file.
